


[podfic] we wore the jacket for the longest time

by pearwaldorf, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing Clothes, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, TFA Kinkmeme Prompt, or not so stealth, ot3 of the travelling jacket, stealth Hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rey steals Finn’s clothes. So in some way she’s stealing his clothes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(In case it wasn't obvious, this contains spoilers for the entirety of The Force Awakens.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we wore the jacket for the longest time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we wore the jacket for the longest time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507783) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****

**Warnings:** Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Depression, Polyamory, ot3 of the travelling jacket, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Pining, Sharing Clothes, stealth Hamilton reference, or not so stealth, TFA Kinkmeme Prompt, story followed by [taste the stardust in my mouth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5811775)  
****

**Music:**  [Green, Green Rocky Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Q5m2DEf7ag), as performed by Oscar Isaac  
****

**Length:**  00:36:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_we%20wore%20the%20jacket%20for%20the%20longest%20time_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
